


Step Into My Parlour

by RenValeska



Series: Good Ol' Gotham Smut [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenValeska/pseuds/RenValeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen him on the news.<br/>You've even heard him outside your apartment building.<br/>So walking home one night you encounter Gotham's  ginger maniac,<br/>and he's happy to see you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into My Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd lurked long enough, and it was finally time to stretch my fingers and post something.  
> So here it is, my first fic.  
> Enjoy xx  
> Ps. I cant spell for my life.

Wiping down the bar at Oswald's, you glanced quickly up at the clock. Almost time to go home.  
"(y/n)" Oswald called from his office " Can I speak with you quickly my dear? Nothing to be worried about." You put down the cloth and walked towards your boss's office, tying your hair up in the process; in a last ditch attempt to look presentable.  
"Can I help you Mr. Cobblepot?" you smiled sweetly at him. The strange man did care for you, and he paid you well too. Since you started working for him, you'd managed to move out of your parent's house and into a one bedroom apartment on the south side.  
"Yes, my dear just a couple of things." Oswald returned your smile as he handed you a package. You'd done 'deliveries' for him before, and they weren't fun. You raised your eyebrow worriedly. "No no, my dear, this is for you. I wish for you to try on the new uniform for the club. And seeing as I don't have your new address I couldn't send it to you." You let out a sigh of relief. "Will that be all Mr. Cobblepot?" you asked taking the package in your arms. "That's all my dear (y/n). May I ask, how are you getting home, I cannot help but notice it is rather late." You laugh at his concern. "Oh, I'm walking, but it's not that far." Oswald crossed his arms and stood up "I will happily accompany you if you wish." But you shook your head "It's not necessary, but thank you for the offer Mr. Cobblepot. Goodnight." As you walked out, you heard him mumble an annoyed goodnight. 

Any other night, you would have taken his offer, but tonight was special. You turned on the radio on your phone and listened patiently for the update you've wanted to hear for weeks.  
"Arkham inmate and dangerous criminal Jerome Valeska is at large." you giggled, he was free again. You'd seen him once before at the circus he'd worked at before he killed his mother; he'd smiled and winked at you before you were pulled towards the big top by your friends. He was why you put your life at risk every night on the walk home, just hoping he'd remember you like you remember his bright hair and pale lightly freckled skin. Your core clenched at the thought of him touching you, kissing you, fucking you. Your eyes snapped open as you felt yourself bump into someone. Mumbling an apology, you went to walk away but was stopped by a hand around your waist.  
"Uh uh dollface, you're not going anywhere." You looked up "Jerome" you gasped. "You remember me doll, I'm flattered, what I want to know is why a beautiful woman such as yourself is walking down an alley on her own?" He smiled at you and your core clenched again. You fought to hold back a moan that escaped slightly and made the ginger laugh.  
"Oh." he slid a hand slowly under the skirt of your dress "I see why" you squirmed against his hand wanting the pressure against your aching clit.  
"Please...Jerome" you moaned he captured your mouth with his and licked your bottom lip asking for entrance that you gave. As your tongues battled for dominance, he pushed you against the wall of the alley. "What do you want my little slut?" he asked as he flicked his fingers across your clit again causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot through your body. "tell me." you gulped, you were in an alley, moaning like a whore and you were about to reveal a kink to a man you had only seen once before. In your silence, Jerome nipped and sucked at your neck while rubbing tightly controlled circles your clit through your soaked panties. Your body exploded in an almighty "Fuck it." He laughed again and repeated his question. "I want you to fuck me here against this wall... Daddy." Jerome let out a low but audible growl "Fuck baby girl say that again." you threw your head back, letting it smack against the wall. You brought your mouth up to his ear and repeated "Please daddy, I need you." before biting on his earlobe playfully. Suddenly he ripped away your panties and unbuckled his own jeans to free his cock. He picked you up and held you against the wall rubbing the pre-cum from his dick all over your wanting pussy. "Don't tease me daddy" you begged before he eventually thrust into you.  
Your back grated against the wall but you didn't care as you moaned loudly. "Does my baby girl like this?" Jerome grunted "So fucking tight, of course, my baby girl likes this, she's a little whore." "You fuck me so well daddy." You whimpered "Better than I ever imagined". This caused the ginger to laugh deliciously again suddenly your walls began to flutter "Are you going to cum for daddy, doll?" Jerome asked as he approached his own release. You nodded "well be a good little slut and ask nicely." "Pretty please daddy, I've been so good for you." You held on for as long as you could before he whispered in your ear "Cum for me baby girl." You didn't need to be asked twice as you came harder than ever before. Jerome wasn't far behind. 

He put you down on the floor and took your mouth for one last passionate kiss. You heard something tear behind you, Oswald's package. Inside of the brown wrapping was a short, tight red dress and matching bra and panties with a little note that said "whatever shoes go best. Ox." You turned to Jerome, holding the new panites in your teeth. You pointed to your apartment building behind him and smiled.  
"I have a uniform to try on, care to join me daddy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well as you can tell, that was terrible. But, if somehow you did enjoy it, let me know.  
> Thanks xx


End file.
